FIG. 1 is a sectional view of an existing display panel and FIG. 2 is another sectional view of the existing display panel. A line along which the sectional view of FIG. 1 is formed extends parallel to an extension direction of data lines on an array substrate, and this sectional view shows a Thin Film Transistor (TFT). A line along which the sectional view of FIG. 2 is formed extends parallel to an extension direction of gate lines on the array substrate. The display panel includes a color filter display substrate 101 and the array substrate 102 arranged opposite to each other to form a cell. A liquid crystal layer 103 is arranged between the color filter display substrate 101 and the array substrate 102. Different voltages are applied to adjacent pixel units on the array substrate 102. For example, a high level is applied to the pixel unit 104, while a low level is applied to the pixel unit 105. An electric field 106 generated by the pixel unit 104 may interfere with liquid crystal molecules 107 on the pixel unit 105, and thus a deflection direction of the liquid crystal molecules may be changed. As a result, such a phenomenon as crosscolor will occur.